A Happy Morning
by SorikuXKage
Summary: Marshall Lee has a question for Fiona. Will he have the courage to ask her?


**Marshall:**

He and Fiona had be together for nearly 3 months but for him it felt like so long. He was happy but he kept having this one re-occuring thought thought: "I wonder if she is as happy as I am?" Nothing would make him change the way he feels about her, but what if she only was with him because of his vampire charm.

**Fiona:**

Fiona's days were harder than everyone elses because her days consisted of dealing with everyone elses problems. The only sigh of relief she ever got was when she could return to the tree fort and see Cake and Marshall Lee (Her Boyfriend of Late).

**Marshall:**

Marshall was always the last one to wake up because he would spend most of the night watching Fiona sleep. But on this particular morning he was the first to wake up, he slowly raised up out of the bed with a deep yawn. After he got up and put on a different suit of clothes than usual he dressed in: a Black tank-top, Black pants with a Anarchy patch on the back left pocket, black strap up leather boots, and a Black and Red leather jacket.

he glanced over to the still sleeping Fiona, He smiled happily at her speaking to himself, " I'll let her sleep" as he quietly left their bedroom.

Once out of their room and in the kitchen of their tree fort, Marshall walked to the refrigerator opening it and taking out three eggs, several strips of bacon, and some bread.

"I'll make breakfast for everyone." He laughed knowing that Cakes cooking wasn't the best.

**Fiona:**

She rolled over in her sleep but instead of getting stopped by Marshall as usual she nearly fell out of the bed, thanks to her quick reflexes she caught herself.

She gave the room a quick once over before saying to herself, "Where is Marshall?"

Yawning from just waking up Fiona walked to her closet opening it and taking out one of Marshall's Black and Red button up shirts which was oversized on her, she blushed at herself in the mirror. She slowly made her way down the ladder to the kitchen only to find Marshall cooking her breakfast, she giggled throwing him off guard.

Marshall chimed out, "Good morning." he blushed.

Fiona noticed his blush and answered shyly, "G...good morning, What are you doing?"

Marshall put an Egg, three strips of bacon, and a piece of toast on a plate and slide it over to the opposite side of the bar, "I made you Breakfast." he smiled as he spoke.

**Marshall:**

He hoped that she hadn't seen him blush but he knew that she had but he couldn't help but smile as he watched her eat her breakfast.

"So how is everything?" he asked hoping that she was enjoying it.

Fiona smiled and swallowed the replied with, "It's all very very tasty!" she exclaimed.

Hearing that made Marshall smile widely, but then a serious tone came to his voice. "Fiona, I have a question to ask you."

She looked up fearing what he had to say to her. "Wh.. what is it?"

**Fiona:**

She swallowed hard anticipation the worst.

He looked her in the eyes clearing his throat. "Do you actually love me or is it just because of me being a vampire that attracts you to stay?"

Fiona sighed with relief, moving the hair out of her face. "Marshall... I don't love you because of you being a vampire, I love you because you have always been here for me no matter what the situation has been."

**Marshall:**

Her words soothed his worries, Marshall looked up smiling.

"Fiona, I love you and I will always love you forever and always." The words just flowed from his mouth.

**Fiona:**

She spoke lovingly back to him, "Marshall, I love you too."

Fiona moved over to where Marshall was sitting on the Sofa, and straddled his lap pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

**Marshall:**

He pulled her closer to him holding their kiss. Marshall knew he had his proof of her love for him. After all she made him feel warm.. something that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

**Cake:**

Cake made her way down the ladder, hearing kissing sounds. She saw Marshall and Fiona making out on the sofa.

She spoke in a medium-Loud voice, "So you two, what did I miss?"

**Marshall and Fiona:**

They both at the same time started laughing. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


End file.
